HS DxD: Who R U
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Challenge fic. Raynare loses her memories after the fight with issei at the church. She was brought by rias and her peerage to the clubroom Unconscious now after waking up they interrogate her but she doesn't remember anything and that shocked the Devils. So now what will happen to her and how will it affect the Devils. Rated M IsseixRaynarexharem limes yes lemons maybe
1. Intro

**Hello again but this time with a Highschool DxD fic. This a Raynare challenge fic. There will be a harem for issei and it won't be dxd of course and about lemons I am not sure I hope to write one though. Anyway this the intro.**

Darkness

Yes, that's how she felt

A complete black void, am I dreaming or dead.

"She's still alive."

Alive. Huh? Who said that?

"She couldn't have...how did she ever survive that fall?"

Fall? Who fell?

 **"SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD! SHE KILLED ASIA! SHE KILLED ME! SHE TOYED WITH ME!"**

What? Who is this' **SHE'**? This might some woman who wronged him...or a...murderer of some sort.

But who are they talking about? She wanted to know.

"It's okay Issei. She's alive now, and so are you."

She really wants to know who are they talking about? Those voices...seems to know. She tried opening her mouth...but found it really hard. Still, she struggled to say until.

Who are you talking about?

"Who...you...talk...abo...?

"She's talking!"

Wake her up. We need to know what is she talking about?"

Light. There's light! She reached for it to illuminate the void, hoping to see if she find out about it. As she neared closer, the light turned red. She grabbed it as it shone through the darkness.

She woke up to the sight of the ceiling. She looked to see the origins of those voices: A red-haired girl wearing some sort of school uniform, and a brown-haired boy, wearing a red shirt. The girl started at her curiously while the boy looked enraged.  
/She wanted answers, and took a breath...to forms her first words ( after waking up).

"Where am I?"

" we are at the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy, Fallen Angel Raynare.", the redhead said.

Academy? Like...a school. That explains the uniform on her, but what was most strange is that she said **'FALLEN ANGEL'** and a name, **RAYNARE**.

The boy shouted **"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?! I WANT TO EXACT MY REVENGE FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!"**

Yesterday? What happened yesterday? What happened? She wanted to ask.

"Who are you talking to? What happened?" I asked with curiosity.

"Do not play games with us. Tell us everything.", the redhead again interrogated.

What? What is going on?

"How did you fall?"

Fall? Did she fall? Was she the one they were talking about? If so, then...

"I... Want to know something?" I asked with little fear.

"Yes, you may ask."

"Who...are you...people?"

The redhead's eyes widened when she said that. What was she supposed to be surprised at? She needed to ask more...

"Who am I?"

The boy's eyes were widened too. Just what happened.

 **"Can you...tell me who this Raynare person is?"**

 **And finished. I'm happy that my intro is done. In the next chapter I elaborate about what to Ray-chan after the fight at the Church. Well I hope u like it and thanks to (Terrence Noran) for this idea and opportunity. Like,follow and review and see ya later.**


	2. Losing memories

**I am back with the first chapter. Hope to like it.**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Draigd)**

 **[Albion]**

 **Beta read by mineng101**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Flashing back to the fight at the church.

Issei with Kiba and Koneko infiltrated the church to save Asia from the fallen angels. After entering it and defeating Freed, they went to the basement where the ritual was taking place. They found Asia chained to a cross, screaming in pain as her sacred gear was being removed. Raynare was laughing at the expression on Asia face.

Raynare with the exorcists got ready to fight. Kiba and Koneko fought the exorcists to clear the way for Issei to reach Asia, after clearing Issei reached her but it was too late. Twilight Healing had been removed from her by Raynare.

"Asia!" Issei called.

He cut the chains and carried her bridal style.

"Issei-san." Asia weakly said.

Kiba and Koneko came to his side after defeating the exorcists.

"Issei, take her somewhere safe." Kiba told Issei.

"Issei-senpai, go, we will deal with her." Koneko said to her senpai.

"Thanks guys." Issei thanked them.

He began to run upstairs with AsiaI his arms slowly dying. He made upstairs and put Asia on one the benches.

"Asia." Issei said.

"Issei-san, you came." Asia said with a smile.

"Of course, I will come we are friends aren't we?" Issei said while crying.

"Yes, we are." Asia replied.

"Asia, you can't die yet, we haven't gone to buy flowers and read books." Issei said in a sad tone.

"I know, but it's the lord's will. Thank you Issei-san for being my friend, I was really happy. Good bye." Asia said her last words.

She closed her eyes and body became cold as ice.

"Asia Asia **Asia Aisaaaaaaaa!** " Issei shouted her name many times.

Issei is crying and shouting her name many times but she couldn't respond to him.

"God, I know you are there, bring her back. Don't you care for her? She followed you all her life, are you gonna abandon her? Maybe you are dead, that's why you didn't help her, yeah you're dead." Issei is saying some words to no one.

"A devil praying to god? That's a first." Raynare said sarcastically.

 **"You!"** Issei said with venom.

"Yeah, me." Raynare said with a laugh.

"You will pay, Yuuma." Issei said angrily.

"My name is Raynare, Yuuma is a name I made to kill you at sunset." Raynare replied evilly.

"If God won't answer me, then I should pray to a maou. Oh maou-sama, please let me defeat her without interference." Issei talking to himself.

Raynare shot two light spears at his legs above the knees, Issei screamed in pain before he tried to pull them out.

"Fool, the light is poisonous to the Devils and yet you try to pull those spears of light?" Raynare said madly.

"I won't lose to you, I don't care if these are spears of light and I will beat you for me and Asia." Issei replied in pain while pulling the light spears.

"Aaaaaaah." Issei screamed till he pulled out the spears.

"What! Impossible! A devil can't touch a light spear and stay alive!" Raynare said in a shock.

"Well, I am a strange devil, and now it is time to beat the hell out of you." Issei replied while anger is increasing.

(Boost!)

The boosted gear materialized on his left hand, and he began walking towards her with pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"This aura is of a ultimate class devil, how while you're just a low class?" Raynare said fearing her life.

"Raynare, it's time for your punishment."

"No, a lowly devil isn't worthy of calling my name. Stay away from me!" Raynare said while shooting multiple light spears at Issei.

Issei dodged some and dismissed some with his left hand. He looked at her with anger and pain while crying, she backed away from him in fear.

 **"I said stay away."** Raynare shouted in anger.

Then she turned around and tried to fly away from him, leaving her comrades behind to save herself. But he caught her hand and wouldn't budge no matter how many times she tried.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded.

"No way, now it's time to end it here, Raynare." Issei said while lifting his left arm which had the boosted gear.

"How many times do I have to tell you, a lowly devil shouldn't call my name." Raynare said before Issei delivered his attack.

 **"This is for making fun of me and killing me and Asia, bitch!"** Issei roared in anger.

Issei punched her in the face sending her flying to the window smashing it and landing outside the church unconscious.

"Damn, my body hurts, but it was worth it." Issei mumbled happily.

After the fight Kiba and Koneko came and helped Issei on his feet and told him that Rias ordered them not interfere with his fight. Issei couldn't believe it until Rias came with Akeno and confirmed it.

Issei then went to Asia and cried because he failed to save her before Rias reminded him the Devils can resurrect humans. Issei eyes widened but thanked her while crying. Rias welcomed him and took out her bishop piece to make Asia her new bishop. After the ritual, Aisa opened her eyes and sat up looking around not believing that she was alive.

"Huh, shouldn't I be dead?" Asia said shocked.

 **"Asia, you're back!"** Issei shouted and ran to hug her while crying.

"Issei-san, I am back, but how?" Asia said in a happy tone.

"Oh, Buchou brought you back as a Devil." Issei-san replied.

"Alright everyone, our business here is concluded. Let's head back." Rias directed getting their attention.

 **"Hai!"** Her peerage except Asia answered in usion.

Kiba and Koneko went to their home while Rias ordered Issei to take Asia to the clubroom and inform her that tomorrow she will explain everything. Issei nodded and did as he told.

"Akeno, we should check the church before going home." Rias told Akeno.

"Yes, Rias." Replied Akeno with a smile.

They checked every corner and room in the church but found nothing, then they checked outside until saw someone who they weren't expecting to meet, the fallen angel Raynare.

"Rias, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Akeno asked her friend.

"Yes, I am Akeno." Rias replied with shock and amusement.

"What should we do with her?" Akeno said with hatred.

"Take her with us as a hostage." Rias said with an evil smile.

"Are you serious?" Akeno asked shocked.

"Yes, take her and tomorrow bring Issei with you. He must know about this before classes start." Rias ordered.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno answered.

Akeno prepared a magic circle and grabbed Raynare and put her in the circle, and Stood beside Rias and teleported back to ORC. Once they arrived, they saw no one there. They took that to mean Issei took Asia to one of the rooms. They thanked him in their minds as they lay Raynare down on the couch.

"Alright, I don't know why she isn't dead but we will find out tomorrow." Rias said to her friend.

"Yes, Rias." Akeno replied.

"Now go home and rest, Akeno." Rias told Akeno.

"Ok, good night." Akeno said tiredly.

"Good night." Rias replied.

Then Akeno vanished via magic circle leaving Rias with an unconscious Raynare, then Rias left the fallen and went to sleep in one of the rooms.

The next day came and everyone is waking up and getting for school.

Rias woke up and ate breakfast before she went to the clubroom to check on Raynare. When she opened the door she saw the fallen angel is still laying on the couch sleeping.

After five minutes a magic circle with the Gremory seal appeared, so she stood in front of Raynare. The light died to reveal Issei in his school uniform.

"Morning Buchou." Issei greeted.

"Morning, my cute pawn, how was your sleep?" Rias greeted back.

"Actually very good until Akeno came and woke me up while in her 'S' mode." Issei answered with a chill running down his spine remembering his encounter with Akeno moments ago.

"Well, that aside, I told her to get you before classes." Rias said with amusement.

"Really, please don't send her again." Issei pleaded.

"Ok, for my adorable paw, anything." Rias said while chuckling.

"Thank you. Why did you want me to see before school starts?" Issei asked curiously.

"To show you someone." Rias answered with little anger.

"Ok, who is it? Is it some pretty girl with huge boobs?" Issei asked while drooling and fantasizing.

"Yes." Rias answered.

"Do I know her?" Issei asked with a happy smile.

"Unfortunately yes." Rias answered him back.

She moved aside to let Issei see that person. Issei stop fantasizing and his expression changed from happiness to anger and pain.

"Issei, meet your EX girlfriend, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias introduced with a sad smile.

* * *

 **And done. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I hope you continue to support this fic and the other (A 180 turn). If anyone knows how to write Limes and Lemons plz pm me for the future chapters cuz I haven't written them since I came to this site. See ya soon.**


	3. Discussion

**Hey guys it's me again with a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Beta read by mineng101**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"She's alive?" Issei questioned with pain in eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, we found her outside the church unconscious." Rias answered with hate in her voice.

"But how?" Issei asked with anger while looking at Raynare.

"Either she used magic to decrease the damage or you didn't hit her with enough force." Rias Replied while looking at the fallen angel.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with her?" Issei asked with a fake smile.

"Well I don't know, I wanted to kill her, but I thought since she killed you and Asia, then you two should decide her fate." Rias replied with a warm smile that made issei blush.

"Alright, I will tell Asia and we will discuss it together." Issei said after regaining his composure.

"Very well, then I will let her sleep till after school." Rias said hatefully.

Issei nodded and left for class, Rias then cast a spell on Raynare to extend her slumber till the end of the school.

"Sweet nightmares, bitch." Rias spat while laughing evilly.

She then left the ORC to her class.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I am grateful to all who reviewed, followed and favorited the story.** **T** **hank you very much, I hope you continue to read this fic and 'A 180** **T** **urn'. One last thing I created a poll to determine Raynare's fate but don't worry she will not die that's I am sure of it. I will update A 180** **T** **urn next, and don't forget to vote,review, follow and favorite** **. T** **ill next time.**


	4. A slave and a good time

**Beat readed by mineng101**

 **Chapter 3:**

The school was normal except Asia's arrival and Issei is zoning out because of Raynare. Every time his friends asked him about it he waved them off and said he was okay, just thinking about something. The girls were happy that Issei wasn't peeping, but they were still suspicious. After school, Issei and Asia went to the ORC while Issei was telling her about Raynare. When they arrived and all of their friends were there, Rias stood up as everyone was seated.

"Now that everyone is here, Issei and Asia, since she killed you both, her fate is in your hands." Rias stated.

"I say we kill her." Issei said with venom.

"I say she deserves another chance to redeem herself." Asia said timidly.

"Your answers are as expected." Rias replied.

"Who are you people?" A voice said.

The ORC looked at the fallen angel who just woke up. Raynare had her eyes opened, looking at them with fear and confusion.

"Raynare." Issei said with anger.

"You have awoken, fallen angel Raynare." Rias said with a fake smile.

"Raynare-sama." Asia said still little uncomfortable.

"Um, who are you?" Raynare with full fear.

"Don't mock us fallen angel." Akeno said with venom.

"Fallen angel? What is a 'Fallen angel'?" Raynare asked.

"So the fallen angel decided to play ignorant, we will play along." Rias said with a frown.

"Who are you? And who is this Raynare person?" Raynare asked again.

The Devils looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'She playing dumb with us'. They however weren't ready for the next words that will come out.

"I see that she playing 'I lost my memory to fool the Devils', so everyone, let's play along." Rias said with a evil smile.

"Um, I don't think she is fooling guys." Asia said while looking at the fallen angel's eyes.

Then the Boosted Gear manifested itself on Issei's arm shocking everyone.

"Ddraig." Issei said.

 **(Partner, put your hand on her head so** **I can determine if she is telling the truth.)** Ddraig said.

Issei nodded and put his left hand which had the Boosted Gear on Raynare's head. After a few seconds the gem on the Boosted Gear shined that made everyone close their eyes before it died down, then everyone opened their eyes.

"So Ddraig, what did you find?" Issei said after removing his hand while Raynare had a look of disappointment.

Everyone was looking at the Boosted Gear waiting for the Red Dragon's answer.

 **(Well, she is not lying, that's for sure. She** **really lost her memories.)** Ddraig said with a serious tone shocking the Devils.

"You're kidding, right?" Issei shouted in fury.

 **(Nope.)** Was the simple answer of his partner.

"Who said that?, Why why your arm look like that? Are you sick or something?" Raynare asked curious.

"None of your business." Issei replied furiously hitting her with the Boosted Gear.

"Ow, that hurt! Sorry, I was curious." Raynare answered while rubbing the bump on her head.

"You deserved it." Rias said happily.

"But, hit me one more time, I like it." Raynare said with her M side showing.

The ORC were shocked looking at her while she wanted Issei to hit her again, not caring that Issei wanted to kill her. They looked at Issei, who was having a dream about a S&M scene with Rias, then Raynare, but they didn't know who he was dreaming about.

 ***AHEM*** Rias coughed snapping Issei from his fantasy.

"Continue, Ddraig." Rias said.

 **(Thanks, Gremory. Anyway, as I was saying, she really lost her memories because there is a seal on her memories.)** Ddraig said.

 **"Whhhhhaaaaatttttt?! "** Shouted Issei, Rias and Akeno.

 **(There is a seal and the one who made** **it is at least a fallen angel leader.)** Ddraig said.

 **"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!"** They exclaimed loudly.

"So, we need a Maou or someone equal to remove the seal?" Rias asked.

 **(Yes, but there is a risk that whoever sealed her might do something like erase her memories or kill her.)** Ddraig said seriously.

"I see, we will leave her like this until we find the one who sealed her." Rias said while deep in thought.

"But Buchou." Issei tried to speak.

"Issei, what about having her as a slave?" Rias said with an evil smile.

"That's a great idea Buchou." Issei said with an equal smile.

Everyone except Asia looked at Raynare while a dark aura surrounded them, scaring Asia and Raynare. All of them agreed to Rias's idea, did their Devil and school work and went home. Issei presented Raynare as his friend, Yuuma Amano, which she took her younger form, to his parents and asked them to allow her to live with them since he helped her father who trusted him to take care of her until he could visit her. They agreed and she took one the guest rooms. Raynare both liked and hated her life now, she was punished by Issei for things she couldn't remember. She was not 100% okay with being his slave, but after a while her defenses crumbled and she began to like the role. As for Asia, she got settled as a Devil as Issei helped her as her senior and Rias was looking for a place for her since she currently staying in one of the rooms at the ORC. After a while she began going on contracts alone and she got live with Issei, taking one the guests rooms near Raynare's while she and the rest of the club were curious about Buchou's behavior zoning out and being depressed. Issei asked Kiba about it, but he said that it may relate to her family problems and he should ask Akeno about it since she was the queen. One of the nights after having dinner with his family and Raynare, he said goodnight to both (he hated Raynare, but deep down he still loved her), he lay down on his bed thinking until a magic circle appeared on his floor that revealed Rias.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" Issei asked her.

She walked to him and pinned him to the bed.

"If I ask Kiba he will refuse because of his honor, so the only choice is you." Rias said.

"Buchou!" Issei said curiously.

She then took off her uniform and her bra.

"Issei, take my virginity, please! I thought of all options and this is the only one that I can take." Rias said desperately.

"Um, Whats going on here?" Issei said.

"Issei, am I not attractive?" Rias said with a sad tone.

"No, Buchou is very beautiful." Issei said honestly.

"Issei, even though you are not very handsome, you will do although we are both inexperienced." Rias said.

Issei gulped and thought about it, then he came to a decision.

 **Lemon Start:**

Issei pinned Rias and started kissing her furiously while playing with her breasts. Rias was surprised at her pawn's boldness, but welcomed it as she kissed back. After a few seconds they broke for air, as they were looking at each other with a red face while catching their breath.

"You know how to kiss a woman, Issei?" Rias asked with a sultry voice.

"Well, although it is my first time, I have experience from of porn and hentai." Issei said with an embarrassed face.

"Hmm, you look like haven't dated before." She said looking at him with lust.

"No, I haven't honestly." Issei replied with equal lust.

"Well, why don't you suck my breasts, Issei? You love them, right?" Rias said while crossing her arms under breasts making them look bigger.

Issei didn't answer but immediately started to suck on one of her breasts while playing with the other.

"Ahhh! Issei, keep it up! I'm close." Rias said while moaning and making a sound-proof barrier.

Then she couldn't take it anymore and she came from Issei playing and sucking her breasts. Then Issei sat properly, panting while she lay there panting heavily from cumming.

"That's was good." Rias said.

"Really?" Issei said.

"Of course, now it's time to return the favor." Rias said after regaining her strength.

She got up and walked on all four towards Issei and then pounced on him. Her eyes were filled with passion and desire; she then grabbed his manhood and started fondling it above his shorts earning a moan from Issei which was like music to her ears.

"Do you like that, Issei?" Rias said with sultry smile.

"Yes, it feels good~" Issei answered with a bliss look on his face.

The she pulled his pants down while he took off his shirt. She gasped at his dick size, she couldn't believe his penis was 12 inches long and she knew it was ready to pound her into oblivion.

"Wow, Issei. I never thought you were so packed there." Rias said with lust.

"Oh, then you are in for a surprise." Issei said with equal lust.

"Sounds good to me." Rias said happily.

Rias then grabbed his dick and started to stroke it again which made Issei moan. After almost five minutes, she decided to lick it, which made Issei shiver in excitement. Rias proceeded to suck on his manhood which made Issei continue his moaning. After a while Issei needed to release.

"Ahh, Buchou I need-."

"I know, Issei. You can cum in my mouth."

That was the cue Issei needed and sent a huge stream of cum into Rias's mouth. The Gremory Princess did her best and tried to swallow all of his seed, but she couldn't drink anymore and she took his dick out of her mouth, and watched in shock as cum landed on her breasts and on the bed.

"Wow, I didn't know you could release so much." Rias said while scooping some of Issei's cum off her breasts.

"That happens when you're a pervert." Issei said while looking away embarrassed.

"It taste salty, but yummy. I see you're still hard." Rias said.

"How can I not be, Buchou." Issei said with a smile.

He then grabbed a hold of Rias and laid her down on the bed. The time had finally come to take the virginity of one his school's biggest idols.

"Well Buchou, it's time. Are you sure you want to give your virginity to me?" Issei asked with concern since even though he was a pervert, even he had morals.

"Yes Issei, this is the only way. Just promise you'll be gentle." Rias answered with fear and desire.

Issei was confused about what she meant, but since she gave him the green light it was time to go.

"Okay, here I go." Issei announced while taking off her underwear.

Issei slid his dick into her entrance slowly, and continued until he hit her hymen and fought the pleasure that he felt from deflowering Kuoh's number one girl. He looked at her asking permission which she gave him and tore her hymen and noticed from the blood coming from her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh! It hurts." Rias screamed.

To make things easier he kissed her and started playing with her breasts to sooth the pain. After a few minutes they ended the kiss and Rias was no longer screaming since the pain slowly became pleasure.

"I can't believe it, I'm having sex with Rias Gremory." Issei said with tears coming down his face, in his wildest dreams he never imagined this would be happening.

"Well this something new and I think I like it." Rias said with desire. She may have done this to end her engagement, but Riser was the furthest thing from her mind right now. Now she was focused on the young man who made her feel better than she ever had felt before.

"Alright, Buchou I am not gonna hold back." Issei warned.

He began moving and start fucking her slowly and the moans of pleasure filling the room.

"Ah ah ah ah! Issei it is good." Rias said while being fucked.

"Me too, Buchou." Issei said while pounding into her.

"Issei, faster, harder." Rias said with a blush on her face as red as her hair.

What Rais didn't know is that her request was music to Issei's ears.

"You got it, Buchou." Issei said happily and increased the speed, he began to fuck her like only a dragon could.

"Ah ah ah ah! Issei y-you are driving m-me crazy, b-but it f-feeeeels good-dddd!" Rias said while her pussy was feeling hotter and hotter. However both of them were about to reach their limits.

"Issei, I am gonna cum soon." Rias said while moaning.

"Me too, Buchou." Issei replied while continuing to fuck her. A few minutes later and the moment of truth had arrived.

"Issei, I'm cumming!"

"I-I am cumming, B-Buchou!" They said while climaxing together.

She released her honey on his dick and that caused Issei to slam his load in her. For what felt like forever, Issei filled Rias Gremory to the brim, an experience that shocked the Gremory Princess. After his release finally came to an end, Issei pulled out his dick, the mix of his cum and Rias's love juices covered the bed. He then laid beside her resting on her breasts trying to catch their breath.

"That was good and intense, I never knew you to be aggressive." Rias said with a happy smile.

"Me too, but I liked it." Issei said with a happy smile of his own. This was a night he'd never forget and he was pretty sure Rais wouldn't either.

 **Lemon end**

Then suddenly a silver magic circle flashed in the room and came out of it a pretty woman with a maid outfit. She had silver hair tied in braids and silver eyes which were full of coldness, wearing a French maid uniform, which hugged her body perfectly.

"It seems that I arrived very late." The woman spoke.

"Grafiya, what are you doing here?" Rias asked the maid with fury.

"I came to stop you, but it seems you broke the engagement with a lowly person." The now named Grafiya said emotionlessly.

"Engagement?" Issei said confused.

"Did you come here on your own or because my family asked you to?" Rias asked.

"No, both of them." Grafiya replied.

"I see, and I am glad I did what I did and don't call my cute pawn a lowly person, even if you're my Brother's queen, I will not hesitate." Rias said angrily of Grafiya's insult to her pawn.

"I apologize, my name is Grafiya, a maid of the house of Gremory, nice to meet you," Grafiya apologized and introduced herself with a bow.

"I forgive you. I am Issei Hyoudou, a pawn of Rias Gremory and The Red Dragon Emperor." Issei said with a bow.

Grafiya was shocked at that she called the host of one of the Heavenly Dragons a lowly person and he was Rias's pawn.

"Anyway, Rias, your father has summoned you, so dress yourself and don't show much skin to your pawn. Have some shame." Grafiya said while put Rias's shirt on her to cover her.

"I don't care if I show my skin to Issei, he already has my permission." Rias said while defending Issei.

Issei then his eyes went wide at this and his heart was beating faster.

"Buchou." Issei said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Issei, I had a good time. I will tell you everything tomorrow." Rias said while kissing his cheek.

He blushed at the action but nodded at her words.

"Grafiya, can Akeno come?" Rais asked Grafiya.

"The priestess of thunder? I don't mind, every High-class Devil must have their queen with them all the times." Grafiya answered.

Then they disappeared in a flash leaving Issei alone, but after a while Grafiya came back.

"So you are the one who took Rias's purity?" Grafiya said with a cold tone.

"Yes, and I am sorry. Please don't kill me." Issei said while bowing because he is afraid of her.

"Relax, I am just messing with you." Grafiya said with her normal tone.

He then relaxed and took a deep breath. "So, what do you want from me?" Issei said a little fearful.

"Rias said that your dream is to have a harem, is that right?" Grafiya asked him.

"Yes, that is my dream and I plan to achieve it." Issei said with determination.

Grafiya was amused at this.

"Then, what is the reason of having a harem?" Grafiya said.

"Well, I first I want because to have sex all the time, but after a while I wanted to have a harem because I want to be loved, not a fake love or full of lies, I want a real love from the heart." Issei answered her.

"Then, if you helped Rias with her problem, whatever it is, then you may have me as a harem member." Grafiya said.

"Really, you will join?" Issei said surprised at her.

"Yes, I will." Grafiya said.

"Then, I promise you I will help Rias and every girl and have a harem who love me and I love them back and protect them with everything I got." Issei promised her.

"Then, I will watch you and pray to Maou that you will succeed." Grafiya said with a smile.

Then she vanished in a magic circle leaving Issei to rest. Issei laid down and thought the his life will get interesting from now on.

* * *

 **And another chapter is here. Sorry I took long since I have another stories to write. Anyway, the surprise is the lemon and it is my first one. I got help from one my favorite authors, Imperial-samaB. Now the harem: the girls in the harem are (Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Raynare,Grafiya,Ravel and two of Riser's peerage), so vote in the reviews about who from Riser's peerage will join Issei's harem alongside Ravel, and please choose only two. And thanks to KimPossibleFan4ever for helping me recover the original chapter. I hope you liked the chapter and fav,follow and review and I will see you next time.**


	5. Enter the fried chicken

**Hi, I am back. Let's start Riser Arc and don't forget to vote in the reviews for who from Riser's peerage should join Issei's harem with Ravel. You can choose only two. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

The morning came and Issei woke up a little tired after what happened the previous night. Of course he was tired, but since he was now a devil, he just looked like he had just trained hard. Then suddenly he felt a weight on him, first he thought it was Rias but he remembered that there was another female who slept with him, and that female was….

"Raynare." Issei said with a sigh.

Issei looked at the female fallen angel who's sleeping peacefully on him. She started sleeping with him two days ago. Sometimes she comes to his room, sometimes not.

He woke her up and they went to wash their faces and eat breakfast.

After breakfast Issei and Asia departed for school while Raynare stayed to protect the house. After four classes, lunch break arrived and the perverted duo started talking about perverted things, which made the girls look at them with disgust. Apparently Issei didn't join them because he was thinking about last night, which was suspicious to the class.

"Hey Issei! Why don't you join us?" Said Matsuda grinning perversely.

"Yeah! We're gonna peek at some club." Said Motomoha with smirk.

"Sorry guys, but I don't feel like peeking." Issei said with a straight face.

The class froze. Issei Hyoudou, the Oppai lover, declined to peek on girls! Has the world come to an end?

 **"Why?"** Shouted Matsuda and Motohama together.

"I got laid and my girlfriend will be jealous if I peek, so yeah..." Issei answered with a grin.

The class stood still at the information, they couldn't believe that a pervert scored a girlfriend and lost his virginity.

 **"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!?"** The whole class shouted in shock.

"Keep it down, you're noisy." Issei said in annoyance while covering his ears.

"You are lying, aren't you?" Said one of the Kendo club.

"No." A simple answer came from the Pawn.

"Where is your proof?" Said a pink haired girl from the Kendo club.

"You will see soon, if you will excuse me, I want to eat lunch alone." Issei said with a straight face before exiting the class.

He went to the roof and ate in silence while watching the sky. He then vowed that he would save Rias, and any girl who needed help, and maybe they could join his harem. He laughed perversely. After that he went back to class to continue the day.

After school Issei, Asia and Kiba walked to the clubroom. When they arrived they sensed a strong aura and Kiba said that to sense it at that distance, they must be someone powerful. Although Issei knew the owner of the aura, he kept quiet. They knocked on the door and entered and saw Rias on her chair with her head on her hands with Akeno standing beside her and Grafiya on the other side of Rias.

"Now that we are all here, before we start our club meeting, there is something I wanted to tell you." Rias said with a fake smile.

"Should I tell them, Ojou-sama?" Asked Grafiya emotionlessly.

Rias waved her off and before she speak a magic circle appeared on the floor and it was orange with a bird on it.

"Phenex." Kiba muttered coldly.

And from the circle appeared a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red suit and pants while his chest is viewed.

"It's been a while since I came to the human world. Ah! My lovely Rias, I've come for you, or should I say my slutty Rias?" The man said with a fake happiness and at the end with anger.

"Riser." Rias said with anger.

"Now, let's begin the meeting." Grafiya said with a stern voice.

Riser sat down beside Rias while her peerage is standing beside the window and Akeno served him tea.

"Ah, the tea from Rias's Queen is always delicious." Riser said with a happy tone.

"Thank you." Akeno replied with masked happiness.

"Excuse me Grafiya, but who is he?" Issei asked the silver haired Queen.

"He is Riser-sama, the third son of the Phenex household and the fiancé of the daughter of the Gremory household, Issei-sama." Grafiya answered elegantly.

"Fiancé huh?" Issei mumbled to himself.

Then Riser began to touch Rias's thighs and her hair while Rias is keeping her cool until….

 **"Riser! Stop it! I said I will not marry you** **and I broke the engagemen** t, **so leave now."** Rias shouted in fury while standing up.

"I know you tried, whore, but you will marry me even if you're not virgin, but your Queen and Rook are, aren't they?" Riser said with a smug face.

"Hey, leave the girls alone, you asshole." Issei spoke with hate.

"Who are you?" Riser said without a care.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias's Pawn and the Red Dragon Emperor….and Rias's boyfriend." Issei Introduced himself with a smirk.

 **"So you're the scum who took that** **bitch's virginity. I will kill you for that!"** Riser shouted with anger while his body was bathed with flames.

 **"Oh, yeah I would like to see you try, fucker."** Issei shouted back while summoning the Boosted Gear.

"Gentlemen, I advise you both to cool down, or I will intervene." Grafiya said with a stoic face.

"If the strongest Queen said so, I will cool down." Riser said while the flames died down.

Issei cooled down and stood beside Rias and held her hand, which surprised everyone. Rias sent him a thank you smile.

"Now, the two households predicted that something like this would happen, so they come up with the last resort." Grafiya informed them with a straight face.

"What is it?" Rias said with a sigh.

"A Rating game." Grafiya simply replied.

Asia asked about it and Kiba replied to her that it is a game based on chess, just like the {Evil set} that each devil in a peerage held.

"I, Riser, have competed in many of them and won. You, Rias, haven't yet because you hadn't matured enough yet." Riser said arrogantly.

"But there is an unofficial one for household problems." Rias replied with frown.

"That's correct Ojou-sama, although there have been some changes." Grafiya answered with a smile.

"Like what?" Rias said while playing with her hair.

"That if you win, there will no marriage and you will be free to go out with your Pawn; but if you lose, then you will marry Riser-sama and Issei-sama will be dealt with by Lucifer-sama." Grafiya said seriously.

Rias and her peerage were shocked by this and began to worry for Issei. Issei, though, knew that he will take the challenge without fear.

"I accept, I will blow you away Riser." Rias said with determination.

"Alright, so, is this all of your peerage?" Riser said with arrogance.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rias said wishing for him to shut up.

"Unlike you, I have a complete set." Riser said proudly.

With a snap of his fingers a magic circle appeared and out of it stepped fifteen beautiful girls of all different sizes and colors. Issei looked at them with jealousy.

"Rias, why is your Pawn looking at my peerage like that?" Riser asked with curiosity.

"His dream is have a harem and I am his main girl." Rias said with a smile and a blush.

Riser's peerage made a hateful comments about it till.

 **(Leave my partner alone.)** Ddraig said saving Issei.

All of them were scared of the Red Dragon.

"Ddraig, thanks buddy." Issei thanked the Dragon.

 **(No problem partner,** **and watch out Phenex** **cause** **you are going down.)** Ddraig challenged Riser.

"Well, I was surprised but you are still gonna lose. Only your Queen and maybe Pawn can defeat my servants." Riser said smugly.

"Whatever you say, fried chicken. Is that your sister in your harem, pig?" Issei said with smile.

"How? Ah the Dragon told you. Anyway Rias, I give you a month." Riser said with grin.

"Are you giving me an advantage?" Rias said while looking at him with hate.

"Yes, and maybe if you train you can beat me….hahahahaha!" Riser laughed and left with his peerage.

"Damn him." Rias cursed him.

"Ojou-sama, I will Inform the households of your decision of accepting the Rating Game." Grafiya said with a broad smile and looked at Issei before leaving in a magic circle.

"Now everyone, we will start training, so tomorrow be here at 6 " Rias said with a smile.

 **"Hai Buchou!"** They replied with spirit.

* * *

 **Done. How was it? I mean the the start of the arc. Then next chapter will be about the training so look forward to it and don't forget to vote In the reviews for two from Riser's peerage to join the harem and look at the votes:**

 **Yubelluna: 1. Xuelan: 1 Mihae: 1 Ni:1. Li: 1**

 **And follow, fav and review. See you soon.**


	6. Preparing for the game

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning they gathered at the club room at six am then they traveled through a magic circle, they transported to one of the mountains of Kuoh where one the Gremory's vacation houses is there. They climbed the hill with their pack bags to train their legs and stamina, when they arrived they rest and assigned rooms and took a shower and ate Lunch.

"Alright, now Issei and Asia we will teach you about the leaders of three factions and then Asia will teach us about the holy water and exorcism." Rias said seriously.

"Hai." They shouted.

After one hour of studying they had a light training like push up and running except Asia and then they did what ever they want after a rinse in the Onsen and a delicious dinner after it they slept peacefully.

Week 1:

They started with magic then some physical, Rias and Akeno taught Asia and Issei magic, which Issei failed miserably at it while they learned new spells and increasing their magic reserve and through the week Issei learned the six powers.

Week 2:

Kiba increased his defense while Koneko increased her speed, and Rias and Akeno learned new spells and increased their stamina while Issei trained using his Boosted gear his limit went from 3 Boosts to 7.

Week 3:

Everyone kept increasing their stamina and while Issei's Boost went from 7 to 13 and that's his limit and he learned new spells and moves while perfecting the six powers.

Week 4:

Everyone hits their limits so they perfected what they learned while making strategies for the Rating game and on the last day they took the day off and rest.

The next day they went back to attend school and prepare before the game at 12:00 Pm, at the ORC at night we see Rias and Akeno drinking tea calmly and Kiba polishing his sword while wearing some parts of an armor while Koneko is wearing her MMA gloves which is a cat-themed.

Issei and Asia, were is his house preparing themselves mentally and Issei comforta Asia who was wearing her nun outfit without the cross then they their way to club leaving Raynare

Who was happy that they are back while blushing when hugging Issei which he returned and his face colored pink they still hadn't talked about their relationship status, he promised her that after the game they will have the talk which she nodded in acceptance. After their arrival at the club a magic circle lighted the room then came out of it Grafiya.

"Everybody, it's time". Grafiya said emotionlessly.

"Right, let's go." Rias said with a calm face.

"Hai." The rest said while entering the circle.

Then they were transported to the Underworld, to fight for their freedom from Riser's hands.

* * *

 **Hey, the next chapter will talk about the Rating game and it will be a long since it gonna have a lot of flashbacks if this chapter. I told you to vote for two of Riser's peerage to enter Issei's harem and now I will reveal one of the them and the winner is *drum roll* Yubelluna the Bomb queen with 7 votes so Issei's harem is (Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Raynare,Grafiya,Ravel,Yubelluna) now you can't vote**

 **for Yubelluna since she is now in the harem. now vote in the reviews for the other member of Riser's peerage to enter the harem.**

 **Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see ya again.**


	7. Battle for freedom

**Hello and this chapter will be the end of Riser arc now let's start.**

* * *

 **ch 6:**

When they stepped out of the circle they saw that they were still in the club.

"I think it is the wrong spell." Asia said curiously.

"No, look outside." Kiba said seriously.

Then Asia and Issei looked outside and saw the sky not blue.

"This is a separate dimension we use for the Rating games." Rias explained to her new servants.

 _ **[Hello, i am Grafiya and I will be the referee of this match the place will be Kuoh Academy which Rias-sama attends. Riser-sama's base is the principal's office and Rias-sama's is the Occult Research Club, for Pawns to promote they have to go to the enemy's base the game will continue till sunset in the human world you can have 15 minutes for preparing and good luck.] Grafiya announce as a referee.**_

"Now, let's plan how to take Riser's pieces first." Rias said in her leader tone.

They gathered around her looking at the map of the Academy on her desk.

"We could go through the fields." Kiba suggested seriously.

"I thought the same thing, but we are open to their attacks." Rias dismissed the idea.

"Then let's take the gym." Issei said his plan.

The others looked at Issei with wide eyes, thinking what happened to Issei during his training.

"What?" Issei said nervously.

"Issei, why didn't you tell us that you are so smart?" Rias said astonished.

"Well, Ddraig and my seniors taught me some things." Issei said shyly while scratching his neck.

"Anyway, you made a good point Issei, Kiba put some traps in the field and Akeno put some illusions around the base and make react them to the phenex." Rias said with a serious tone.

"Hai Buchou." They acknowledged her order.

Then they went to do what they were ordered to do, and she ordered Issei and the others to stay put which they obeyed. Then the Queen and the Knight returned after fulfilling their tasks.

"Buchou, the traps and illusions are ready." They said in unison.

"Good job, now Kiba I want you to go to the field and take any piece and Issei come here and lay your head on my lap." Rias said with a serious face.

Kiba nodded and Issei sat down next to Rias and laid his head on her lap with a blush while Asia is pouting and Akeno looked at the scene with amusement. Then unsealed the seals she put on him when she recruited him to her peerage then he shot up and stood beside Asia and patted her head while she glared at him cutely.

 _ **[Alright, the fifteen minutes are over and the match will end in human time at sunset and let the match begin.] Grafiya said with little excitement.**_

Akeno gave everyone the magical ear pieces to communicate and Kiba left to do his job.

"Issei, you and Koneko will take over the gym and after defeating the enemy pieces there wait for further instructions and Akeno will keep an eye on you while Asia stays with me." Rias explained the rest of her plan.

They nodded and went outside to win the game for Rias. After arriving at the gym, They hid behind the curtains.

"We know you are there Gremory's pieces come on out." One of the enemy's pieces spoke.

"Well, not point in hiding." Issei said while sighing.

They got out of hiding and saw four girls and Issei drooled at the sight of parts of their breasts showing which earned him a disgusted look from the enemy and a punch from Koneko.

"I am Xuelan, a Rook of Riser-sama." Said a Chun Li clone.

"I am Mira, a Pawn of Riser-sama." Said the blue-haired girl.

"I am lle, and I am nel and we are Riser-sama pawns." Said two midget cat-girls.

"Koneko, Rias-sama Rook." Koneko said with a monotone tone.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias-sama Pawn and this generation Red Dragon Emperor." Issei introduced himself with a grin.

The enemy pieces were looking at him with awe and fear.

"Issei-senpai, you take care of the Pawns while I take care of the Rook." Koneko told Issei her plan.

He nodded and got ready for the fight.

Koneko launched herself at the Xuelan and began trading blows, the twins took out their chainsaws and attacked Issei with it trying to cut him.

"Hold still." lle said impatiently.

"I am gonna cut your arm." Nel said angrily.

Then after dodging them separately the twins decided to attack him together.

" **Kami-E**." Issei whispered with a smirk.

His body became like paper which made him dodge the attack easier, he used the technique several times till the twins got tired.

"How did you that?" The twins said with frustration.

"That's a secret." Issei winked at them.

The twins got angry and attacked again, but this time Issei is gonna end the fight.

" **Iron body**." Issei yelled, making his muscles harder than normal.

"We got you." "It's dissemble time." The twins shouted with a grin.

When the chainsaws made contact with his body, it shattered to pieces, making everybody's eyes widen.

"Now it's my turn to attack." Issei said while switching to offensive.

He bonked them in the head hard since they are distracted and they fell on the ground unconscious.

 _ **[Two Pawns of Riser-sama are eliminated.] Grafiya announced with a little smirk.**_

"Oh yeah, I am awesome." Issei said happily.

"Hmph, not bad for a newbie." Mira said, frowning at her sisters's defeat.

"And you are next." Issei challenged while grinning.

The Pawn quickly throws herself at him while intending to strike him with her staff, he steps aside, grabbed her staff and raised it high with Pawn who still holding onto it. Then he jumped and circled himself heading to the roof at high speed.

"Release m-my-y sta-aff thi-is instead-d." Mira shouted while beginning to get dizzy.

"No." Was Issei's answer.

He continued to spin himself while holding the staff and crashed the Pawn into the roof so hard, he let go of the staff and landed safely. Mira, whose back hit the roof with power and her staff collided with her tummy that made her lose consciousness.

 _ **[One Pawn of Riser-sama are eliminated.] Grafiya announced emotionlessly.**_

"Mira, lle and Nel damn." Xuelan cursed while she was defending herself against Koneko.

"Issei, Koneko do you hear me?" Rias asked from the receiver.

"Yes, Buchou." They replied in unison.

"Good, now since three pieces has been eliminated, the next part of the phase is to go outside so Akeno can destroy the gym do you copy?" Rias informed them with a serious tone.

"Yes, loud and clear." They said with a nod.

Then the communication ended and they left the Rook who was recovering from trading blows with Koneko.

"Where are you going, isn't this supposed to be an important place?" Xuelan yelled at them with confusion.

The moment she was about to go after them a huge lightning hit the gym and destroyed it thus eliminating the Rook.

 _ **[One Rook of Riser-sama has been eliminated.] Grafiya announced with a cold voice.**_

"Good job, Ise-kun." Akeno said proudly.

The two turned to see the Queen floating in the air with her wings out and Issei just scratched his neck.

"Thanks, Akeno-san." Issei thanked his senpai.

 _ **[Three Pawns of Riser-sama are eliminated.] Grafiya said in a monotone.**_

"It seems Kiba took three Pawns alone." Issei commented with a smile.

The two nodded, then before anyone move an explosion engulfed Issei and Koneko.

"Ise-kun Koneko." Akeno yelled with worry.

"Ufufufu, we finally meet priestess of thunder." Said the Queen of Riser.

"Yes, we met Bomb Queen." Akeno spat venomously.

Then after the dust was cleared, they saw Issei and Koneko were fine except Issei who panting with his torn shirt and jacket.

"Damn, if I hadn't acted then Koneko will be out." Issei said while recharging his energy.

"Thank Maou." Akeno said with relief.

"Thank you for saving me Issei-senpai." Koneko thanked her senpai with a small smile.

"You are welcome." Issei said while patting her head.

Then he gazed at Yubelluna and growled at her.

"Ise-kun, you and Koneko go ahead and meet up with Kiba I will deal with her." Akeno said with fury.

"Wait a minute, Koneko-chan go ahead of me alright." Issei said smiling.

She nodded and went to meet with the Knight, then Issei jumped at the Queen and motored her breasts, making her and Akeno and Lady Phenex and Lady Gremory and Grafiya blush. She moaned at his touch and wanted more be damn to her king, she wanted the boy and she will have him then Issei dug his hand inside her breasts and found something and pulled it out revealing a red vial which is the Phenex's tear.

"Aha, i found a cheat tool." Issei said after landing on the ground.

"T-that's mine-e." Yubelluna said while panting with red cheeks.

"Well, it's ours now Akeno-san take care of her." Issei said smirkingly while pocketing the tear

Then he headed to where is Kiba and Koneko to help while the battle between Queens is about to begin.

"Yo." Issei greeted with a smirk.

"Issei, nice fight by the way." Kiba said with his charming smile.

"Thanks, now who is our opponents." Issei asks with excitement.

"Two Knights, two, Bishops, two Pawns and a Rook." Kiba answered seriously.

"Knight of Gremory I challenge you to a duel." Said one of Riser's Knight with a grin.

Kiba sighed and they got out of their hiding and introduced themselves. Now let's see what happened with the Queens. After Issei ran to where Kiba and Koneko is, Akeno now can fight the enemy's Queen without interruption.

"Now, without the insects I will make you retire." Yubelluna said evilly.

"They aren't insects they are my friends I will make you eat those words." Akeno said with a glare.

Then they began the fight each other and using spells to hurt the other. But both of them are beginning to be tired fast so they need to finish fast.

"It's time to end this." Yubelluna said smirking.

"I should I say the same thing." Akeno said grinning.

Then Yubelluna charged a bombing spell at Akeno which she dodged.

"Take." Akeno yelled while she attacked with her spell.

Akeno's thunder formed into a bomb which hit Yubelluna and rendered her unmovable, then Akeno used the chance to play with her a little before delivering the final blow.

 _ **[One Queen of Riser-sama has been eliminated.] Grafiya said with a serious tone.**_

"Finally, now some rest and then help the others." Akeno said tiredly.

In the VIP room where we see a man with crimson hair in his twenties wearing a royal clothes and beside him Grafiya is Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Maous and we have the heads of the Gremory and the Phenex watching the Rating game

"My sister's peerage is doing an awesome job." Sirzechs said happily.

"That's my daughter." Lord Gremory said with pride.

"Don't underestimate my son the game is over yet." Lord Phenex said seriously.

The two lords glared at each other while their wives face palmed at their husbands's behavior. Now let's go back to the game with Kiba and the others.

"Kiba, you take care of the Knights while Koneko-chan will take care of the Pawns and I will take care of the Rook." Issei said sternly.

The two nodded and began to fight their opponents. Kiba began fighting with one of the Knights.

"I am glad there is someone who is about honor in your group." Siris said gratefully.

Kiba smiled and then rushed at her and you can hear the sound of swords clashing. Koneko is now facing two Pawns who are sisters and from the same race as her, but she didn't want to think about her hidden powers so she jumped at them and managed to hit them while not getting hit so much.

"Damn you we will beat you up Nya." The sisters said with anger.

"Bring it." Koneko said with a grin.

The Pawns got angered more and went to attack her. Issei is facing the other Rook and she seems strong but he will not give up, so he keeps exchanging blows with her.

"You are good, but not good enough." The Rook said impressively.

"Oh, yeah, then I will show you how good I am **Finger Pistol**." Issei said with a smirk.

He pierced her shoulder with his finger and then punched her with his left, which was covered by the Boosted gear sending her flying.

 _ **[Two Knights and Two Pawns of Riser-sama has been eliminated] Grafiya said in a monotone although there is happiness in her tone.**_

Ravel and the other pieces of Riser were shocked that the Gremory peerage is strong, but Ravel knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against her brother.

"Now let's finish this Boost."

 **(Boost)**

Issei begins boosting again then

 **(Explosion)**

And he hit the Rook in the face so hard with his left hand while the Boosted gear is still covering it that she was sent flying towards the replica of the school building and passed out.

 _ **[One Rook Of Riser-sama has been eliminated.] Grafiya said with a grin.**_

"Guys can you hear me?" Rias Asked with worry.

"Yes Buchou." They replied back.

"Good, now plz take care of the Bishops fast so we can challenge Riser." Rias ordered with a smile.

"Hai Buchou." They said together with a smirk.

"Akeno-san I will take care of her alright." Issei said with a smile while pointing at Ravel.

She nodded and went to take care of the other Bishop while Kiba and Koneko rest for the final fight that will decide their master's fate. Akeno just shot lightning at the Bishop to make her unconscious and Issei just appeared behind Ravel and chopped her neck and got from her a Phenex tear.

 _ **[Two Bishops of Riser-sama has been eliminated, Riser-sama has no pieces left.] Grafiya announced with a cold tone.**_

They met with Rias and Asia at the entrance of the new school building and from there they ran to the roof for the final confrontation, and when they arrived they met with a pissed Riser waiting for them with a frown.

"Well, I admit that you surprised me, but this the end for you." Riser said with a pissed expression.

"No, Riser you will go down for the first time." Rias said with a smirk.

That pissed Riser but he calmed down and waited for them to attack. Then they attacked him, but not full power since they want him to regenerate slowly beat with all they have. After an hour of attacking Riser and dodging his fire attacks Riser was slowing losing his patience.

"Rias, Surrender or I will hurt your family." Riser said angrily.

"Not a chance, i will blow like I said and I will." Rias said with fury.

"Well, I tried." Riser said with hatred.

Riser began to rise his aura and then attack, making them waste more energy than they should. He shot a fireball at Issei who dodged.

" **Shave** then **tempest kick**." Issei dodged the fireball then slashed the air.

He sends a crescent like attack at Riser which cut him in half and he is slowly regenerating.

"Alright, it's time to shine Boosted gear." Issei shouted in excitement while he summoned his scared gear in his second liberation form.

 **(Boost)**

Then he kept boosting then he pulled the Phenex tears and spilled them on the jewel of the Boosted gear absorbing them inside then.

 **(Transfer)**

He transferred some of his power and the healing of the tears to Rias and Akeno then repeated the process to transfer to Kiba, Koneko and Asia then healing himself. Now everyone is healed and powered for the final moments of the game is about to begin.

"Now Let's shine over booster Balance Breaker." Issei revealed his trump card.

 **(Boosted gear over Booster Balance Breaker)** **Ddraig announced with grin.**

Issei's aura rised and he donned a red armor with green jewels yep this the Balance Breaker. Everyone was awed at the display.

"Issei." Rias whispered proudly.

"Alright, guys get ready after I give the signal you will attack him with everything and I will finish it." Issei said with confidence.

They looked at each other with a smile they nodded.

 **(Partner, remember you got 20 seconds.) Ddraig reminds his host.**

"I know." Issei said simply.

"So, you got a new trick, but it won't be enough boy." Riser said with arrogance.

"We will see about that." Issei replied with hatred.

 **(20)**

Riser fired more balls of fire and Issei dodged them and kicked Riser in the chest sending him flying.

 **(19)**

Issei punched Riser so hard that he was flying again, but he got up and dashed at Issei to burn him.

 **(18)**

Riser sent a flaming punch at Issei which sent him flying, but got up quickly and kicked him in the stomach.

 **(17)**

Riser got up and began to trade punches with Issei, they go at it then Issei sends a punch towards Riser who caught it and punched him back.

 **(16)**

Issei got up with an angry face and began to attack Riser, and blow his arms up.

 **(15)**

Riser's arms are regenerating slowly and Issei wasted no time attacking him.

 **(14)**

 **(13)**

 **(12)**

 **(11)**

 **(10)**

"Alright, Rias i will make you Surrender now." Riser said furiously.

"Guys, attack him with everything you got and I will deal the final blow (Boost)." Issei said with fury.

They nodded and Kiba and Koneko began attacking him while Rias and Akeno is charging their strongest spell.

 **(9)**

 **(Boost)**

"One more boost." Issei said patiently.

 **(Boost)**

 **(8)**

"Peasants, I will kill you for hurting me." Riser roared in anger at his attackers.

"It doesn't matter, this is for Buchou." Kiba said with his knight smile while Koneko just nodded.

 **(7)**

They attacked him again, but they suffered some injuries since he returned the favor.

 **(6)**

Issei kept boosting while Rias and Akeno is still charging waiting for the right moment.

 **(5)**

"Hahahahaha, it that all you got?" Riser laughed like a madman.

 **(4)**

"Now." Was Issei said.

"Thunder of destruction." Rias and Akeno shouted out their combined attack.

Akeno shot one of her powerful thunder bolts, then Rias shot the most powerful ball of destruction which merged with the thunder which towards Riser then an explosion occurred then we see Riser with his hair like a madman and his body missed some parts that are regenerating at a very slow rate.

 **(3)**

"Fried chicken, it's time to get cooked." Issei said mockingly.

"Don't you understand? this marriage is important for the future of the Devils." Riser tried to reason with the Pawn.

"No, it is important to you and Rias is my mate in Dragon's terms." Issei said seriously.

Then he used **moon walk** to walk up high then.

 **(Dragon shot)** **(tempest kick)**

He shot using his leg a crescent-like slash and then formed a ball of dragon energy using the Boosted gear, then fired at the slash merging with it and collided with Riser who had a horror look on his face.

 **(2)**

 **(1)**

 **(Reset)**

 _ **[Riser Phenex-sama has been eliminated, Rias Gremory-sama is the victor.] Grafiya said with a grin.**_

Then they teleported to the medical room to get treated, then they went to the human world to get some rest. Raynare hugged Issei while crying happy tears making Asia pout in jealousy and then Issei ate some snacks and went to sleep, and Rias entered his room sneakily and got naked and hugged him with a teary smile.

"Thank you Ise and good night." Rias said smiling.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the delay college and real life but I am back. You voted for who is the second member of Riser's peerage to join the harem and the winner is Xuelan with 8 votes so you can't vote her anymore and sorry for who voted for other members.**

 **Harem: (Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Raynare,Grafiya,Ravel,Yubelluna,Xuelan).**

 **Riser arc is completed, the next chapter will be the start of Excalibur arc and some IsseixRaynare and IsseixRias moments.**

 **Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see you next year.**


	8. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
